The present invention relates to an improved electrical energy storage battery. In one aspect, the invention relates to an improved storage battery which is readily rechargeable. In normal battery operation, it is difficult to employ, in currently used systems, a solid electrolyte since it is necessary to keep the electrolyte in close contact with the electrode to be oxidized. Further, in most of the electrical storage batteries of the prior art, relatively expensive metals are employed as the various electrode components. Further, the design of such batteries has not enabled one to produce a high voltage output while maintaining a low current output. Thus, a need has long been known for an improved electrical energy storage battery which provides a higher voltage output than the traditional lead-acid battery, which is rechargeable, which can be produced from inexpensive materials, and, which has a low current output.